You Have Until Sunday
by C00K13 QU33N
Summary: Was TKC Discovers Fan Fiction, but I had a MAJOR plot change. NO Zarter. Sadie and Anubis have until Sunday to live, then Apophis claims that he will kill them. Will they live life to the fullest or break their promise and tell Osiris and the gods?
1. Godly Gathering

**Yayz new story! I've always wondered what would happen if Sadie and Anubis found Fan Fiction and since I'm so nice to ILuvZarter I'll add Zarter too. But the main focus is still Sanubis, sorry Zarter fans but I DESPISE Zarter. Sooo ONTO THE STORY**

SADIE POV

I never thought that a website could be such a big problem. That was safely said until we found Fan Fiction. How? Oh, I'll show you then. I guess it started in the underworld at a godly gathering.

"If it's a 'godly gathering' then why do I have to go?" I complained to Dad over the phone.

"Sorry, Sadie, but Horus needs to see you, Anubis, Carter, and Zia. I know Anubis would be the only god there but Horus insisted that 'godly gathering' would sound cooler." His voice was static sounding, not at all its usual husky tone.

I sighed, popped another gum bubble, and blew my hair out of my face, "What's so important anyway? You're interrupting my day of do-nothing-except-watch-the-telly."

He paused a bit too long for my liking.

"C'mon, Dad, is it serious?" I was getting frustrated.

I heard his sigh crackle through the receiver, "It's a website regarding the recording that you and Carter took."

"You're interrupting my telly day because of a bloody website because of our bloody recording!"

If you could face-palm yourself over the phone, I'm sure that Dad would've.

"Darling, just understand that Horus wants you to see this really bad. I've never seen him so anxious."

I blew another gum bubble and popped it, "Fine, I'll be there." And then I hung up on him.

I sighed again, what kind of website could concern our recording? I thought only future or current magicians could hear that! Plus, I don't see how a website could be such a big deal.

I sat there and pondered for a bit longer until my phone beeped. I went over and saw that it was a text from Dad. Wait, Dad knew how to text?

Hai sadie 4got 2 say dat da meeting iz 3 pm i will snd anubis 2 get u

Ugh, it's terrible when adults try to act all "cool" by texting like us teens. We don't even use the numbers or the sign anymore! That is so five years ago, Dad!

Wait, did he say that Anubis was getting me? Oh gods anyone but him, ANYONE but him! See, recently he's gotten even more gorgeous (if that's possible) and I get all too jittery when he's around.

_Calm down, Sadie, He's not even here yet_. I assured myself.

I glanced at my clock, it was 2:30 and I was still in my pajamas. Hey, I'm normally not awake 'till four on a Saturday, this is considered a miracle and a nuisance. I busied myself with getting ready.

2:58 and I was all the way ready! That's quite an accomplishment for a girl, you know. I stepped out of my room, feeling proud and I realized something.

Shoes.

Crap.

I ran back into my room and began untying my teal cons, but at school (yes, I went back to "work on my education") Liz tied my shoes into tons of knots. Thanks, Liz.

As soon as the grandfather clock downstairs struck 3:00, Anubis popped into my room. I was still trying to wrench my shoes on.

He chuckled at me and took off his jacket to come over and help me, he was wearing a Linkin Park tee. Hot. He sat down on my bed with me and helped me get my shoes on. I felt like Cinderella.

"Oh, Miss Kane, what am I going to do with you?" he teased, flashing that adorable half-smile of his.

I scowled at him to try and distract him from the fact that my leg was shaking, "Make yourself useful, Death Boy, and explain where the meeting is."

He nodded and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

A little part of me inside fainted.

"It'll be at the Hall of Judgment, Horus requested that the souls be judged somewhere else." He seemed sort of upset.

We sat there a moment until he stood up and offered a hand, "The others are waiting." He said simply.

I took his hand and we hopped through a pure black portal that he was oh so fond of making.

We arrived at the Hall; it had been cleared out completely except for a podium and a bunch of those chairs that you use at a school pep rally.

Some pep rally we are.

We walked over to Carter and Zia, Horus was behind the podium, speaking. I didn't listen to what he said, I was too busy not caring, "Did we miss anything?" Anubis asked Carter. I loved how he said "we".

"Oh, nothing, just his entire life story." Carter grumbled. Zia, too, was frowning and, being the goody-two-shoes she is, trying very hard to soak in every word.

I was about to laugh at his misery but he ended his rant, "Onto the reason why I've brought you all here." Horus started. And with that sentence, I lost all interest and looked up at Anubis, he looked really funny since he was tall and seeing him scrunched in that little chair made me want to laugh. The disgusted look on his face was instantly added to Sadie Kane's Top Ten Things to Make You Laugh head memo.

"It's because of this book!" Horus cried, waving a book in the air. I took a good look at the title and saw something about the color red and pyramids, "You four, come with me."

"We're the only four in this room!" Anubis cut in impatiently.

"You dare question my authority?" he boomed.

"No, but I do question your sanity." Anubis replied coolly. I snorted, Carter sniggled (silent giggle), and even Zia had to suppress a laugh.

Horus ignored the comment and ushered us into a small, grey room. I'm not joking when I say that EVERYTHING was grey. Even the light bulbs were covered in grey coloured paper, "Carter, Sadie, I'm going to cut to the chase. Someone made a book out of your recording." He said, tossing the book I'd seen earlier onto the grey table.

Anubis leaned back in his chair, feet on the table, "Then what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, (a) you're in the book, and (b) the website has quite a lot to do with you." Horus explained.

Anubis shrugged and closed his eyes, "Alright, go on."

"Corresponding with the book, this website called Fan Fiction has stories of you four. Stories that fans of the book have written. Apparently there are two famous 'ship' names from the book, Sanubis and Zarter."

Carter looked confused and embarrassed, "Um, ship names are usually pairings, right?" I took pleasure in his uncomfortable appearance.

Horus smiled knowingly and nodded, "Right. Sanubis is Sadie and Anubis."

I felt like my face was going to explode then and there. Anubis's face was really red too. I would've laughed if this hadn't concerned me too.

Horus smirked, "And Zarter is Zia and Carter." He looked at all of us, "I want you all to read some of these 'fan fics' to see what people thought of your recording." He got up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him, leaving four red-faced teens behind it.

Two laptops popped up on the middle of the table, both on the same website…Fan Fiction.

**Sooo what'ya think? Yup ill continue and if you want them to read ur fic then review with the story, ill be sure to give you credit! (Yup ILuvZarter, I got your request and your story will come up soon) R&R, tell me what ya think! Is Sadie too OOC?**


	2. First Story

**Alright, heres chapter TWOOOOO! Im so proud *tear* *sniff* Remember, want them to read a story drop a review and ill do it! Main focus Sanubis so don't be too upset if you don't see a lot of Zarter.**

Anubis and I stared at the screen with horrified looks on our faces as we scrolled through stories.

"Daydreams of a Toilet Paper God?" Anubis said, looking at one of the older stories.

"Sadie's Betrothed?" I said, "I'M THIRTEEN FREAKING YEARS OLD!" I fumed. Honestly, I may look mature and beautiful but don't go assuming that I'm twenty or something.

I peered around the table and saw that Zia and Carter were already done with a story, they blushed so hard that I was convinced that their faces were about to explode.

Anubis tapped me on the shoulder, "This one doesn't look too scarring." He said, pointing to one.

It said, 'I Have a Tea Party with the God of Funerals', "Well," I gave in, "I do enjoy tea." I looked at the summary and changed my mind, it said: Anubis visits Sadie in London.

That's never good.

Then I noticed that the rating was K, not T or *shudder* M. I nodded to Anubis, "Yeah, this one should be okay." I said.

Anubis clicked the title and we silently read, holding our breaths, praying for nothing too mushy. I was blushing like mad by the third paragraph! Honestly, I'm not one to walk around blushing redder than a tomato!

_Stupid accurate story. _I thought.

Suddenly, Anubis started yelling at the screen, "I would never admit that!" he yelled, pointing to a sentence.

I peered at the screen, in the story, Anubis said: "I get a little lonely sometimes." Preposterous, there's no way that Anubis would say that! Can somebody say OOC?

I realized what he had said, "So, you would never ADMIT that…so, it's true?"

His eyes widened and he became very interested in ripping his shirt even more. I frowned and put my hands on my hips, "You didn't answer me!"

He sighed and held my gaze, "Sadie, just keep reading the story." He pleaded.

I decided to let it go for the moment, "Okay, but can we read it aloud? It's confusing to not know where you are in the story."

He nodded his consent and I started reading out loud. (A/N Im gonna have them read the way ILuvZarter does in Reading the Red Pyramid, not tryin to steal anything just makin it easier.)

**Since I haven't seen Gran and Gramps for a while, I decided to pay them a visit for a couple of days in London. It was nice to be back in the flat that I know so well, while at the mansion I was still warming up too. I thought these thoughts over a cup of tea in the kitchen.**

Mmmm, I could use some tea.

**It was dark and drizzly outside with bitter winds meaning, it was a perfect day for tea. I woke up before Gran and Gramps did, so I was all alone until a young man appeared out of nowhere across from me. He looked very familiar.**

**"Anubis?"**

**"Hello, Lady Kane." He said while looking at me with those eyes. My heart was flying a million miles an hour. What? My heart doesn't fly for boys.**

"True that." I muttered.

**What on earth is going on with me? I think it's the tea. I put the tea down.**

**"What...what are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"Can't I visit you?" A teasing smile barely made way onto his lips.**

"Teasing?" Anubis asked, "I don't tease…often…"

**My face suddenly turned red.**

**"Well, I guess you can." I said, meeting those amazing eyes of his.**

I didn't want to boost his confidence or anything by making him believe that his eyes are amazing (but they aaare) so I pff-ed. He looked at me oddly, oh well.

**He nodded.**

**"Right."**

**"Yes." There was an awkward silence but I broke it. "So, would you like some tea?" Anubis nodded and then snapped, a whole banquet of tea and little cakes appearing on the run down table.**

"I can do that, you know." He said.

"Do what?"

"Pop up food, it's very useful."

"Oh, kay."

**"Anubis...you didn't need to do that." He half smiled and picked up his cup, bringing it to his gorgeous lips.**

I felt a violent flush of my face and I'm pretty sure I choked on my own spit.

**"Well, am in the presence of a blood of pharaohs, am I not?" He smiled his mischievous smile and took a sip of his tea. I did so too, to hide the fact that I was blushing yet again.**

**"So, how's life in the Hall of Death?" I laughed. "No pun intended."**

Anubis snickered, "Whenever someone says 'no pun intended' you always take it as a pun."

**Anubis chuckled softly and put his tea cup down, looking directly at me.**

**"It's alright, I guess...nothing very exciting has happened lately. I get a little lonely sometimes."**

Anubis was yelling again, "I WOULD NEVER ADMIT THAT! Er… go on, Sadie."

**I put my tea cup down and I forced myself to look back at him.**

**"Right." I nodded. "But don't you like that sort of stuff? You know, Funerals and all."**

**"Yes, I do. The Funerals are the best part of death."**

**"Why?" I asked, taking a sip of tea. Anubis thought about it for a bit.**

**"I would have to say the way millions of people conduct Funerals differently." **

"But you said that the way of funerals came from Egyptians." I whined.

**I shook my head.**

**"But when we were in New Orleans, you said that their way of Funerals came from Egyptians." **

"Woah…"

**Anubis nodded and took a sip of tea.**

**"Yes I did say that, however, I meant it was very interesting to see the way that they adapted it from Egyptian culture." I nodded. Just then, Anubis stirred and frowned a bit.**

**"I'm so sorry, Lady Kane but I must go."**

Anubis frowned, "I'm not that mean!"

**My face fell.**

**"Why?" I asked sadly. I could see that he sensed my utter sadness in my tone and he sighed.**

**"I have to go help your father...I'm very very sorry." He snapped and the magnificent tea party disappeared in a flash. He got up and walked over to me.**

**"It's okay, I understand." I said, looking down. He knelt by my chair and took both of my hands.**

One thought went through my head at that time. _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HELP ME RA!_

**"Lady Kane," He said but then paused. "Sadie." I looked at him in response for calling my name.**

"I call you by your name all the time." Anubis stated.

"I know, now shut up it's almost over."

**"I promise that I will return tomorrow...and we will have words." He smiled fully now and then kissed my cheek before disappearing. I was glad that he disappeared before he could see me rubbing my cheek and grinning foolishly. I could not wait until tomorrow.**

I looked over at Anubis; he was blushing a bit, probably trying to block it. I knew for a fact that I was blushing, how I wish that the story was real.

Anubis cleared his throat, "Um, that was…interesting." He said.

I nodded numbly, "Yup. When do we get to leave?" I asked, looking for an exit. All I found was walls, walls, more walls, and a skull. I scootched a little closer to Anubis, creepy skull…

As if on cue, Horus's voice boomed into the room, "You will all have to stay here for a few days in order to read all the fics!" I searched for the origin of the voice. No luck.

"Horus, I have duties at the Hall and must return!" Anubis yelled at the ceiling.

I snickered, "Heh heh, duties."

Carter looked at me as if I had lost it. In a way, I suppose I had.

Zia piped up, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to sleep on the floor." She had been so quiet the whole time that I had forgotten that she was even there! Oh well, I probably didn't miss much, Zia is boring.

We all muttered agreements and I turned to Anubis, "Poof up some sleeping bags or something." I commanded.

He stared at me in disbelief, "Poof? You describe my powers as POOFING something up?"

I blinked, "Yeah, pretty much."

He sighed and snapped his fingers, a nice dinner and cozy sleeping bags popped up, "Bon appetite." He said.

I just stared at the tremendous dinner, it had every food imaginable! I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until my stomach was crying for food.

I dove in, ate a bit of everything, and collapsed on a sleeping bag next to Anubis's.

"What if we have to use the loo?" I asked realizing that there was no bathroom in sight.

"That," he stated, "is a problem to be solved later."

Carter arranged all of the sleeping bags; he looked up apologetically, "Sorry, OCD attack."

I yawned, "I'm going to sleep don't paint my face or anything. Or else." I warned before conking out.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Anubis's gentle whisper, "Good night."

**How was it? Want more Zarter just ask! (Pff I probably wont have to much THIS IS MOSTLY SANUBIS BABEH!) Is anyone too OOC? I can fix it if ya tell me too.**


	3. Take Down That Wall

**Okay, Carters POV! And let me say that I am barfing while typing this ( I **_**DESPISE **_**Zarter and hope it dies alone in a well, but that's not happenin anytime soon). The only reason Im doin it is because of ILuvZarter (be lucky) Enjoy! (gods know tht I don't)**

Hi, it's Carter and let me say that I did attempt to kill Horus after this all. Zia and I decided to re-read the story that we had read the day before. The one that left us speechless and horrified. That day we read the whole story, all five chapters. The day I'm talking about, we only read one, just to see if the horrors were real.

I opened one eye sleepily. I nearly went back to sleep but I realized that Zia's face was inches away from mine. That was a nice wake-up call.

My stomach growled loudly and I rolled over to get to Anubis so he could magic up some food. I was a bit startled at the sight.

The guy had his arm around Sadie.

I don't know if it was intentional or not but that peeved me off. Who said that this guy could put his arm around my sister? I was going to have a few words with him later.

I poked him several times carefully, it was sort of like poking a sleeping dragon with a stick but in this case, Anubis was more dangerous than a dragon. He turned to face me, "What do you want?" he snarled. He obviously still wasn't too fond of me. I'm okay with that, I wouldn't want to be friends with a deadly god anyway.

I raised my hands submissively, "I just want some food." Starting a fight wouldn't do anyone any good.

He studied me for any signs of untrustworthiness or whatever gods do and shrugged. He unwrapped his arm from around Sadie and stood up. I probably looked really surprised because the guy had a serious six pack going on.

He shrugged again, reading my mind, "Gods go through a lot of training." He stated, as if that explained everything.

I knew he was lying but I'm not stupid enough to pester a god.

He snapped his fingers and a magnificent breakfast appeared. It was so delicious that it almost made up for him having his arm around my sister.

Almost.

It was a silent breakfast, which was alright with me. I don't know if we can keep a conversation without edging towards a fight.

Sadie sat up and yawned, "Mornin." She said groggily, swaying a bit. I almost laughed at her sleepy expression but I figured that she would hit me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I teased.

We laughed, even Anubis gave a smile. I couldn't believe it but Anubis was sort of growing on me.

Zia seemed to have woken up too; she was pretty even with bed-head, "Wazwitalldaclappin?" she slurred.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I teased, again.

Sadie frowned, resuming her annoying personality, "Honestly, Carter, it was funny the first time but-"

Anubis stopped her, "I say we continue reading." He suggested.

I gulped and whimpered my agreement.

The laptops popped up again and Zia and I searched for the title that we had read the day before.

It was a K+ story; it had five chapters, and was called Speak Now.

"Carter, do we have to?" Zia whined. I was surprised, Zia doesn't whine, "We read the whole thing yesterday."

"Zia, we're only going to read the first chapter, okay?"

She frowned and nodded curtly.

I smiled and clicked the title.

_**INSERT PRETTY FLOWERY LINE HERE**_

This whole time, Horus had been sitting in a hidden room above theirs.

He smiled to himself. _I just love messing with Anubis. It's just so fun! But…do Sadie, Carter, and Zia deserve it?_

He then frowned, nearly cutting off the Fan Fic Humiliation Plan, but decided better of it.

_I am king, I feel no pity or remorse. May the games continue._

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Zia and Carter's horror unravel.

_**INSERT EVEN PRETTIER FLOWERY LINE BOO YAH!**_

Zia and I had already read it, so there were no interruptions as we read in silence.

**Six years since the Kanes defeated Set. In six years, I ****still**** haven't gotten over my crush on Carter Kane. Scratch that, I freakin' love him since I was 14. Right now, I'm 20, and I still love him. You would think I would get over it, but no, fate just doesn't like that.**

**So, anyway, the House of Life finally resumed the old ways, and life couldn't be better. Except…**

**Well, except that I lost contact with Carter and his annoying little sister, Sadie, ages ago, and I really miss them. I missed the sarcastic comments of Sadie, the arguments between Carter and Sadie. But, mostly, I missed Carter. His curly brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his intelligence…**

**Gods. I have it bad. But my life almost got destroyed because of one mistake.**

**It began the day I got the invitation. I had just came back from a mission, and I was ****exhausted****, so I grabbed a cup of coffee and went through my mail.**

**Let's see… Desjardins sent me another letter, which means more missions, fan mail from guys who want to marry me, and—what in Thoth is this?**

**I realized, with a shock, that it was a wedding invitation. I opened it and read:**

**You are invited to the wedding of Carter Kane and Natasha Green, on July 4, 2016, at Central Park, New York, New York.**

**I reread it over and over again, not wanting to believe it. But it was true. The love of my life was marrying another girl. Then I saw another letter, with the same stamp. I ripped it open and read:**

**You were uninvited to the wedding of Carter Kane and Natasha Green by the soon-to-be Natasha Kane.**

**The little (insert curse word here)****, I thought. I looked at my watch; it read "July 4, 2016". Oh no.**

**My heart was pounding in my ears. Without noticing, a portal opened right in front of me. I jumped and fell down off my chair, then scrambled back up and jumped through the portal. I landed on my feet (fortunately) and ran in speed I didn't know I ****had****, to where most people got married in Central Park. I slowed down and hid behind a tree.**

**The sight was sickening.**

**Pink and green were ****everywhere****. I don't have anything against green (it's Carter's favorite color, therefore it's mine. I know. I'm obsessed with him), but ****pink****? Kill me. But the rest was just… to girly. There is ****no way**** Carter had chosen this.**

**I walked in quietly after a few minutes. Here I was, the host of Nephthys, watching as the love of my life married another girl!**

**I glanced around and spotted Hannah, a good friend of mine and a diviner (I know, I was impressed, too). Next to her was her boyfriend, Ryan, a healer. I sat down quietly next to them.**

**"Zia?" Hannah asked, looking positively alarmed. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Trying to stop a wedding," I breathed. I was still tired from my run. "The little (insert curse word here) uninvited me."**

**"Still in love with Carter, I see," Ryan said, amused.**

**"Hannah," I whispered to my friend, "punch your boyfriend for me."**

**Hannah smiled and punched him. Ryan rubbed his arm, glaring at me. I gave him my innocent look.**

**"Hey, do you have one of those bulletin thing-a-oh, for Ra's sake, whatever you call it?" I asked. Hannah nodded and handed me a whatever-you-want-to-call-it.**

**Today I Will Marry My Friend**

**Natasha Tiara Green & Carter Julius Kane**

**July 4th, 2016**

**4:30 pm**

**Musical Prelude**

**"****You Raise Me Up"**

**Processional**

**"****Pachabal's Canon" in D **

**Opening Words**

**Lady Hathor, sky-goddess of love, beauty, motherhood, foreign lands, and mining music.**

**Recitation of Vows**

**Exchange of Rings**

**Benediction**

**Presentation of the Couple**

**Lord and Lady Carter Kane**** (at this point I wanted to rip this thing to pieces and burn them)**

**Recessional**

**"****Wedding March"**

**Postlude**

**I counted to ten to control my anger, then turned my attention to the next page.**

**Wedding Participants**

**Parents: ****Lavender & Cyan Green**

**Ruby & Julius Kane**

**Officiate: ****Lady Hathor**

**Maid of Honor ****Destiny Smiths (Friend of the Bride)**

**Best Man****Anubis, god of funerals (Friend of the Groom)**

**Bridesmaids ****Sadie Kane (Sister of the Groom)**

**Emma Malloy (Friend of the Bride)**

**Liz Rosmary (Friend of the Bride)**

**Flower Girl ****Crystal Williams (Cousin of the Bride)**

**Ring Bearer****James Green (Brother of the Bride)**

**Groomsmen ****Bob Johnson (Friend of the Groom)**

**Rick Malloy (Friend of the Bride)**

**Shane Campbell (Friend of the Groom)**

**Musician ****Clara Gomez (Friend of Both)**

**Ushers ****Daniel Athans (Friend of the Groom)**

**David Swift (Friend of the Groom)**

**Andrew Salah (Friend of Both)**

**Fred Stoll (Friend of the Groom)**

**Guestbook ****Lindsay Dare (Friend of Both) John Johnson (Friend of the Groom)**

**I glared at the paper, hating it. After all, it was for Carter and Natasha's wedding. Because of my anger, I had barely noticed that the prelude had already begun, and now was finished. Then, the processional began.**

**First, Bob and Sadie walked in, hand in hand. Bob looked happy that he was holding hands with Sadie, while Sadie looked annoyed. Didn't like that she was separated from her Anubis, I expect. They separated and took their places as Rick and Emma began walking down the aisle. The two looked uncomfortable. I don't blame them. They are, after all, siblings. They took their places, and Shane and Liz came out. Out of all the couples, they looked the most happy. Their expressions obviously said "I love the person next to me."**

**The couple took their places, and Crystal came out. She skipped down the aisle, leaving pink rose petals behind. When she got to the aisle, Liz picked her up. After Crystal came James in his cute little suit. He walked down the aisle and stood by Rick. Then, Destiny came out. Her dress was shaped like a pastry, really horrible, I almost laughed out loud, which would've gave it away. Destiny walked over to where the bridesmaids were standing and smiled.**

**Finally, Natasha came out, escorted by her father, Cyan. She had a ****huge**** white dress on and it made her look like a white cupcake. With icing. I'm totally serious. She walked to the front, and I heard Hathor ask Cyan something.**

**"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Hathor asked. Cyan hesitated slightly, and Natasha nudges him.**

**"I do," Cyan murmured. He then proceeded to sit down in the front row. Hathor said some opening words, but I could ****not**** care less. I was listening for seven words.**

**"If anyone should object to this holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," Hathor said loudly. I stood up, every eye on me.**

**"I object," I announced.**

As soon as I read that part, Sadie loudly interrupted, "I _refuse_ to read any more!" she yelled.

I peered over to their screen, their story was Sadie K. & the Funeral Dude. I read a bit and instantly looked away, trying to contain my laughter. In the story, Sadie and Anubis were having quite the make out session.

Both of their faces were redder than I thought possible. Oh well, I'm proved wrong a lot.

Anubis slammed the laptop in agreement, "Under no circumstances am I going to read this!" he yelled.

_**OMIGOSH HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A PRETTIER LINE?**_

Horus was nervously watching the commotion. That was not good, he never expected rebellions!

_**COME ON, SHOW ME A PRETTIER LINE, OH WAIT, THERE ISNT ONE!**_

Sadie and Anubis both had their arms crossed and were fuming. Boy, did Anubis have an angry face. Death wasn't happy. If Death isn't happy, then nobody is.

Zia shut our laptop also, "I agree," she said, standing up, "I hate this and will not keep on!"

She looked to me for my acceptance. I sighed and stood up too, "This whole thing was stupid anyway."

Sadie smiled and turned to Anubis, "Take down that wall." 

**How was that? I think I did well, making a Berlin Wall reference at the end ^^ OOOH A CLIFFIE! Who else thinks that my lines were just gorgeous? Gee this was a long chap for me.**


	4. PLOT CHANGE

**1****st**** act of business: what's with all the contests? Let us archive writers write what we want to! The archive isn't that bad in shape, it may be to some people, but not most. If more people like Sanubis, so be it! Don't mess with a perfectly good archive. 2****nd**** act: NO MORE ZARTER IN THIS STORY! I will ****not ****add any more, no matter how much you beg! If you want Zarter, read something else, because I HATE Zarter and refuse to write any more of it! Onto the story~**

PREVIOUSLY:

Sadie smiled at me and turned to Anubis, "Tear down that wall."

CONT:

S

A

D

I

E

Anubis smiled at me, "Gladly." He said, and then summoned a gigantic fireball.

_He takes after his father with fire and whatnot… _I thought.

Using powerful magic, he moved the fiery mass to the wall, causing an explosion. Anubis got in front of me, shielding me from the blow. Very gentleman-like.

The bloody wall was still standing!

Anubis summoned a blast of water, levitating it until the right moment.

_I suppose he takes after his mother too._

He was searching for a weak spot along the wall, once he found it; he unfurled the two tons of watery rage onto it. The wall collapsed this time and I did a mental cheer of gratefulness.

A shadowy figure, blocked by the sun, was standing on the rubble. Hands on hips, it said, "You're not going anywhere." It was Horus, I then realized.

Bloody typical.

I spread my feet in a firm stance and said, "Says who?"

He summoned a falcon headed minion that ran forward and grabbed my hair, "Says me!" he said. All of these 'says' and 'said' were killing me.

Anubis rushed towards me to help, but chains popped up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him to crumbled remains of the wall, "Let her go!" he yelled, voice constricted as a chain tightened around his neck.

"Not today, Dog Boy!" Horus laughed, I noticed that his eyes were red, not the usual brown, odd, "Not today, not tomorrow, and the day after isn't looking so good either!" he tightened the chains around Anubis's throat even more.

"Stop hurting him!" I shrieked, batting at the minion.

Carter and Zia were standing amidst the residue, looking horrified. Finally, Carter manned up and yelled to Horus, "Stop it, this isn't like you! What are you doing this for?"

Horus's eyes flashed brown, but turned red again as soon as it started. I understood then, Horus was being a host to Apophis.

I had to say I was surprised at first, could gods even host other gods? "Apophis, you were behind this all!" I yelled. I know it wouldn't do any good, but I was scared out of my wits. Who could blame me?

Horus chuckled, low and frightening, "Yes child, I needed to get rid of you four first. You four are important to the gods: Carter, Zia, and you since you are godlings, Anubis because his mother, father, Osiris, Isis, and other gods would no doubt want to save him. Your deaths will be a warning."

Anubis struggled against the chains, "You'll never get away with this!" he yelled.

Horu- I mean, Apophis, tsk-ed, "How cliché. Of course I'll get away with it. No one would dare argue with the _king_." He sneered, gesturing to Horus/him.

I wiggled under the grip of the minion, "Carter! Zia! Do something!" I called frantically. I looked around and spotted them behind Horus. They were doing something alright, they were…running away?

Running away.

Leaving us.

I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't do us any good.

Apophis noticed their leaving, "They're getting away!" but they were too far. If they knew what was good for them, they better be getting help, "Ah, forget it. A god and godling will be enough."

"Why do you want to kill us? Also, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in charge of death, we will not die." Anubis said matter-of-factly.

He turned to Anubis, "Oh, you can die, and then Sadie can follow, trust me." Anubis paled, "My plan is to rule the gods! They shunned me and my great idea: take over the mortal's world and be the most powerful beings!"

"But gods are the most powerful beings." I argued.

"Not with the mortals, their pollution dulls our power, rendering us powerless and weak." Anubis explained.

I gulped and attempted to wrench the warrior's strong hand from my hair, "I'd appreciate it if I didn't go bald!" I snapped.

The warrior glared at me with golden eyes, "Baldness is the least of your problems." He said in a raspy voice.

I gulped again, "Then enough with the suspense! Kill me already, what are you waiting for?" I said, closing my eyes.

Apophis chuckled, "Not yet, you may live until next Sunday, just to see how you two handle it. Oh, and don't tell anyone, or else I'll kill them, and you."

It was Sunday. No, not the Sunday, the Sunday before the deadline! Gah, keep up!

Apophis snapped his fingers and the chains released Anubis, the warrior let go of my hair, and they disappeared.

I stumbled to my knees and fell forward, feeling faint. Anubis scrambled over to me and caught me before I face planted into the dirt.

My consciousness drifted away as he rocked me back and forth and the world went black.

**Okay, I'll admit it, I changed the plot COMPLETELY (and the title) O_o" Got complaints? Too bad. NO MORE ZIA OR CARTER, ARE WE CLEAR? Yummy cybercookies for good ideas om nom nom!**


	5. Monday Morning

**Hello, faithful viewers! Hello faithful haters! Welcome to- THE WEEK! Dun dun duuuuun! I'll be doing the morning, afternoon, and night of each day as separate chaps, understood? Ya know how I loooove CC and ideas for future chaps, I live off em! **

Monday Morning

I woke to the sound of seagulls and churning water. It was quite calming, to tell you the truth. I didn't want to open my eyes but an obnoxious bird squawked into my ear. Stupid feathery infarction (**A/N That's a fancy word for disruption, or distraction. Hee hee I know a smart word!**).

The light was blinding and the sheets were so comfy, I really hate waking up. I mean, you get jolted from some nice dream because of the alarm clock, or your screeching siblings, or the rowdy teenagers listening to rock music one floor up. It just gets on my nerves.

I was in a beach house of some sort. Everything was black, not in a gothic way, but in a cozy way. The window next to the bed gave a perfect view of the calmest ocean I'd ever seen. The sand had no footprints and seemed untouched.

All of yesterday came crashing down on me. The plan. The pain. Intimate doom.

I was feelin' the love.

I turned to look into a nearby mirror and nearly screamed in frustration, my hair was a MESS. I, personally, am very proud of my hair, and seeing it all disheveled like that made me so frustrated!

_There must be a hairbrush somewhere…_ I thought, and got out of the bed. My leg didn't agree with that and sent a jolt of pain to my brain. I looked down and saw a gash, from my ankle to my knee, on my leg. I remembered getting it from the falcon-headed warrior, it had dragged me and I caught my leg on a big rock. I never thought it would be that massive! I admit it, I got a bit faint.

"You shouldn't be up, Sadie." Someone said, gently guiding me back to bed.

Well, I was quite tired, and my head ached terribly, but I was famished, "Want food." I mumbled. Apparently, near-death experiences give your IQ quite the plunge.

The person chuckled and I knew exactly who it was: Anubis.

A closer look and I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Boy, did he look yum- I mean, buff.

"How about this, I'll get you breakfast if you stay in the bed, deal?" he proposed.

My leg then decided to throb again and I wasn't feeling too spiffy. Anubis saw this and pushed me back onto the bed, "Deal?" he repeated.

I nodded numbly, "Deal."

"I'll wrap up your leg as soon as I get you some food." He told me.

I nodded again and watched him leave the room. I smiled to myself, _Gee, Anubis is really nice. _

I decided several things:

(a) Anubis teleported us here.

(b) I had until Sunday to live, I would _not _waste it.

(c) WE'RE ALL DOOMED! APOPHIS IS GONNA KILL US ALLLLLL!

Quite honestly, it's not like me to freak out like that; but a crazy snake guy was planning to take over the world, what else would I do?

Anubis came back with a plate of cinnamon rolls, I scarfed them down hungrily. I also took the occasional glance at his abs, but don't tell Carter.

He sat down with a grim face, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've got six days to live." He stated simply.

"Oh, yeah…"

He shrugged and began rummaging through the drawers, "What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged again, "Getting a shirt." And he pulled out a black tee.

I whistled anxiously, it is absolutely nerve-wracking to watch a gorgeous guy put a shirt on. I tried to break the tension, "Soooo," I started, "you're not a man of many words, are you?"

He shrugged, yet again, and made his way around the bed to sit beside me. He pulled out a roll of bandages, the kind they use in Naruto (don't ask how I know that), and turned to me, "Let me see your leg." He commanded.

I did so and he began to slowly wrap the bandages around my leg. I winced every now and then, but it wasn't unbearably painful or anything. I felt safe around him, "I'm sure you can say more than five words." I prompted.

He sighed and gazed out the window, "When I was young, Lord Osiris used to take Horus and me here." That explained the black room, "It was the only place that would keep me happy. Besides graveyards, of course. How's that for more than five words?" he finished.

I opened my mouth and closed it, "That's still not a lot of words compared to me." I said finally.

He smiled softly, "I know, I don't know anyone who can talk more than you. Besides Horus."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, but I'm not one for silence, "How long do I have to stay in bed?" I asked.

"A few more hours." He said, standing up, "Or, until I come back from talking to Horus."

I felt panic rise into my chest, "You're not going to tell him about Apophis, are you?" I asked urgently.

"I won't, I swear, but I will have to explain why we will be gone all week."

I calmed a bit, "Fine."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Sleep." He said.

Either he used magic, or I flat out fainted from the kiss. Whichever one, I was out cold three seconds flat. I could wait a few hours…

**What'yall think? I'm proud o this story, I think im doin well ^^ im glad that there are no wimps whining "But pleeease add Zarter!" or "Zarter is WAY better than Sanubis" I have to say im surprised that it hasn't happened yet….o well, I probably just jinxed that :/ **


	6. Monday Afternoon

**Welcome faithful (sorta) readers! This is MONDAY AFTERNOON! No, not where I am, where Sadie and Anubis are! *Facepalm* Gee thanks now im lost too. ARENT WE ALL? (Im surprised that the story made it this far :D) READ ON HUMBLE READERS!**

Monday Afternoon

"Sadie." Someone whispered. I didn't answer and they prodded me, "Sadie." They repeated.

I frowned; didn't they know I was trying to sleep?

This time they poked me with a little more force, "Sadie Kane wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, "What do you want?" I said rudely. I saw that it was Anubis, the look on his face made me feel terrible, "Sorry." I mumbled.

He gave me a feeble smile, "Just wanted to tell you, the gods won't be on our trail, they think that I took you to England to see your friends." His eyes were bright, probably proud because of his cover story.

I smiled at him, "Nice story, I've been whining to see my mates, I was sure that Dad would believe you."

He took a seat in a black chair that seemed to just be floating there. I tilted my head the way he would, "How did you use that magic to make it float?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Sadie, it's got a string attaching it to the ceiling."

Sure enough, as I took a closer look, there was a see-through rope holding the chair up. I felt stupid, "Oh."

I stretched and sat up, straightening my shirt. I realized that I had slept with my clothes on, the only pair I had with me. We should have thought this plan through.

Anubis saw my concern, "Don't worry, you can always borrow some of my old shirts. As for pants, good luck."

I shrugged; I've gone weeks without pants. As for shirts, I'm sure that Anubis' would fit well enough to not slip off my body.

"Where to today, Lady Kane?" he asked politely.

"The shower!" I said with fake-enthusiasm. Quite honestly, I smelled like a pig.

He nodded, "Sounds reasonable, I'll stay in the living room or something."

"You better, pervert." I pointed at him accusingly, trying really hard not to laugh.

He raised his hands, obviously trying not to grin (but failing), "You got me, but make it quick; I need to redo your bandages."

I nodded and he walked out. I headed for the loo, hopping from tile to tile. It really was a nice beach house, granite counters, isolated beach, big and cozy place.

There were fancy little soap bars that smelled like coconut. A big fluffy towel waited on a clear rod. A place for everything, and everything in its place.

I undressed and stepped into the shower.

OH YEAH, IT'S A LINE! HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING MORE GORGEOUS?

I stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around me. I heard Spongebob Squarepants in the background. I rolled my eyes, _real mature, Anubis_. I went into Anubis' old room to find a set of clothes.

Hair dripping, I put on my black skinny jeans, combat boots, and chose a Three Days Grace tee from Anubis' dresser. The shirt was big, but not unbearable. I scrunched my hair into a sloppy bun and walked into the living room, squeezing water out of my hair.

Anubis was lying on the couch, he looked bored to tears.

"Spongebob?" I asked, "Really?"

He whipped around and smiled, "That was one of my favorite shirts. It looks better on you though." He complimented.

I blushed and mumbled, "Thanks…"

An awkward silence followed, so I hit him with a conveniently placed dictionary, "Ow!" he exclaimed.

I giggled, "That's what she said!"

He rubbed his head and smiled, "Of course _you _would know a 'that's what she said' joke."

I crossed my arms, "Are you suggesting that I'm a pervert?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," He teased, "now come over here so I can change your bandages."

I plopped down on the couch and managed to roll my pant leg up (it was _not_ easy). He carefully undid the bandages; it wasn't getting any prettier, but at least it wasn't getting worse.

I gazed out the window as he wrapped up my leg.

_Wow, this place is postcard perfect! So calm, quiet, peaceful…_

Before I knew it, he was done. He saw me looking out the window, "Would you like to go down to the beach?" he asked nicely.

I grinned and nodded. Did I mention that the beach had black sand? Well it did, and it was beautiful!

"I can't really help with getting you a bathing suit, though." He pointed out.

I hadn't thought of that, "Can't you just poof some bathing suit up?"

He grimaced, "Again, with the poofing…" I cleared my throat, "We gods leave the 'poofing' girl stuff to the goddesses."

I pondered for a minute, "When you and Horus came here, did Isis ever come with you?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said fondly, "her room is to the right of my old one. Try on one of hers."

I left him to go to Isis' room without saying anything. Beautiful would be an understatement! It had stain-glass windows that shone brightly. It really was a lovely, brightly colored, room.

I picked a rainbow colored bikini (it never hurts to impress a gorgeous guy) that was my size. Thank you, Isis!

I went to the living room, "Got one!" I yelled triumphantly.

Anubis laughed, "Good for you, go change in the bathroom, all I do is wear pants."

That sounded good to me and I went into the bathroom. I opened one of the windows and the crystal clear water was taunting me.

No one taunts Sadie Kane.

I quickly got into my bathing suit and ran into the living room; I nearly fainted at the sight that greeted me. Anubis was leaning against the wall, nothing on except for pants. Of coursed I'd seen him without a shirt earlier that day, but I was dizzy then.

He had the most perfect abs in the whole world. I was afraid that he would see me staring, but I couldn't stop. _Darn you Sadie and your short attention span! _

"You ready?" he asked. I could feel him staring at me. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I _do _look awesome in a swimsuit.

I nodded and he led the way, which made me stare at his pants, willing them to just fall down. Sadly, they stayed up.

The black sand was soft, pillow-like even, and I walked atop it with purpose. It was spongy, sort of, quite exotic. I wondered where we were, but that didn't really matter at the time.

I didn't spend too much time marveling the sand; I had a crystal clear ocean to jump into!

I suddenly sprinted to the water, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" I sang, feeling like a little girl again.

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly got over it and chased after me, "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as I was a step away from the ocean, and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind him.

Needless to say, he got in first. The water went up to his waist and my stomach. I frowned and crossed my arms, "I don't want to be a rotten egg." I whined.

Anubis put on a fake sympathetic face, "Aww, does baby Sadie need a widdle nappy wappy?"

I wanted to punch him into next Thursday but I remembered, we'd probably be dead by then, "Shut up, Death Boy."

He smiled, he seemed really happy here in the water.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrists and pulled me underwater with him. I opened my eyes and saw him very clearly. His hair was just floating there, but it seemed alive. His cheeks were puffed up to hold his breath; he looked funny, like a giant underwater squirrel. I couldn't make fun because I probably looked just as weird.

I pulled him up and we gasped for air, grinning until it looked like our faces would split. Out of nowhere he splashed me. I blinked furiously to get the water out of my eyes.

"What on earth was that for?" I demanded.

Rather than answering me, he splashed me again. I saw this as a challenge and tackled him, taking us both underwater. We came up, faces dangerously close, sort of stunned.

For once, I ran out of witty things to say.

He pulled me even closer so I could feel his breath (at this point I could only imagine how laughable I looked). As soon as our noses touched, he grinned and shoved me back underwater.

I came back up, spitting out a line of water. He was a few feet away now, but I could see him laughing. I swam after him, laughing, thinking, _next time he won't have shoved me under fast enough._

**What'ya think? Love to know HELPFUL COMMENTS GET CYBERCOOKIES!**


	7. UP FOR GRABS

**STORY UP FOR GRABS! Sorry, but I'm out of ideas Soooo… If ya want it, it's alllllll yours! Thanks for reading though, I really appreciate it. I hope someone AWESOME choses to continue it! **

**Sincerely, C00K13 QU33N**

**(P.S. NO THIS ISN'T A APRIL FOOLS JOKE.)**


End file.
